Within Rain
by Miharu-chan2
Summary: Demyx tries to find something to do while Xigbar is away on a mission. [XigDem Preship]


**Title:** Within Rain  
**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts II  
**Spoilers?:** Not really.  
**Pairing/Characters:** Xigbar/Demyx (if you squint!), Organization XIII.  
**Rating:** K+  
**Disclaimer:** Xigbar, Demyx, Kingdom Hearts II belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
**Warnings:** Organization members not being very nice to Demyx.  
**Beta:** DarkSetokaiba deviantart com  
**Medium:** One-Shot  
**A/N:** Yey I finally finished it I swear I wrote like a paragraph a week at one point DX I forgot how long I worked on this really but it's finished Yey The idea was sparked by what I've seen on the KH2 novel translations. Poor Demyx! Xigbar's the only one who's nice to him! ;; This story takes place when they're just friends but slowly leading into an relationship. One last note, my beta came up with the title, she did better than what I would have been able to XD

* * *

Demyx was very bored; it had been several days since Xigbar had left on a mission and he couldn't take waiting any longer. He had to do something, anything, to get his mind off wanting to see number II.

First off, he went to see if Xemnas needed anything done. Apparently he didn't, and made a long winded speech about something or another. Demyx didn't remember because he fell asleep about halfway through it. When the superior found out he yelled at Demyx for a good thirty minutes then dismissed him.

Demyx found Xaldin shortly after, but all Three did was sneer at him and call him useless. Claiming that if he didn't stop talking he was going to spear him to death.

Vexen was nice, at first. He made the sitarist drink a strange liquid that turned him purple for hours afterwards. Lexeaus just ignored him, as did Zexion and Roxas. Larxene shocked him when he got too close to her. Axel set his blond hair on fire and then laughed when Demyx had to douse himself in his element to keep from losing all his hair.

Luxord laughed when Demyx asked him if he would play 'Go Fish' with him. "Come back when you know adult games." The Gambler of Fate told him. Demyx pouted. He was Luxord's superior, but he still didn't get any respect!

Marluxia actually kept him busy for a while, though he was forced to weed and water the Assassin's garden. He accidentally pulled up the wrong thing and Marluxia freaked out on him. Yelled at him and told him to leave so he could repair the damage.

Sighing, Demyx sat on one of ledges around the castle. He summoned up his Sitar, tuning it a bit before filling the area with soft music. But unfortunately, not everyone apperciated his song. Moments later Saix appeared, growling at the blond. Before Demyx could dismiss his weapon, Saix brought his hand across the strings breaking all three of them. Without a word, the Luna Diviner was gone, leaving Nine in tears over his precious weapon.

He was alone now. Xigbar was the only person who was ever nice to him, and the sniper was gone on a mission. The sitarist knew he shouldn't have even bothered getting the other members to pay attention to him. Demyx swung his legs over the ledge looking up to the heart shapped moon in the sky. "I feel so out of place here..." The tears in his eyes finally fell free, streaking across his cheeks, "I miss you, come back soon..."

* * *

Demyx sat staring at Kingdom Hearts for what seemed like forever. He decided that wondering around the Dark City for a while would be better than dealing with the other Orginazation members until Xigbar returned. Finally dimissing his sitar, the young Nobody jumped from the ledge back onto the stairs of Naught's Skyway and headed for the lower level of The Hall of Empty Melodies.

When Demyx had reached the center of the platform, he heard a familar voice call from somewhere above and behind him. "Hey, kid!"

The young Nobody stopped, clenching his fists. This had better not be one of Zexion's mind tricks or whatever he did. Demyx turned, looking at the upper platform of the room, where Xigbar was leaning against the rail looking down on him. "Xigbar!" Demyx's voice was cheerful. Finally, the man he'd been wanting to see since he had left was finally back at the castle! "When did you get here?"

"Eh..." Xigbar responded airily, "However long it took to report and whatnot to Xemnas, check your room and then walk down here."

Demyx eyed Xigbar, maybe it really was Zexion playing tricks on him. "...how did you know I was still here?"

"Xemnas filled me in on what's happened while I was gone." Xigbar shrugged as he threw his legs over the railing and dropped. He landed on his feet gracefully, smiling at Demyx. "How ya been?"

Demyx wanted to tell Xigbar about everything, about how the other members tortured him or ignored him all together. About how the members with a number lower than his disrespected him or how Saix broke his Sitar's stings. But he didn't. Instead, he threw his arms around Xigbar and burried his head in the gunman's chest. "I'm so glad you're back!"

"Glad to be back, kid." Xigbar put an arm around the other, sensing the tension in the Demyx shoulders. "Come on."

Sighing, the sitarist allowed Xigbar to lead him up to their rooms. His sitar needed to be restrung, anyway.


End file.
